Swiper the Hunter
is a episode of Cartoon Animal Town. Plot Summary Swiper becomes a hunter, but realizes he is killing innocent forest animals' parents. Full Plot Swiper returns one night from a festive trip to the Museum of Foxes to discover that his apartment has been robbed. After Swiper panics about being vulnerable, Mickey and Minnie try to calm Swiper down by reminding him that he is a criminal and thus should be able to protect himself easily. Swiper construes this advice to mean that he should purchase a gun. He promptly purchases a revolver out of a vending machine and begins keeping watch on the Ark Departments, as well as in Animaltown, prepared to shoot anyone who might be threatening the city's safety. His itchy trigger finger finally gets the better of him, and one day he shoots and kills a squirrel on a telephone wire. Having harmed a animal in this way, Swiper decides to take up hunting; however, he finds it too difficult to bag prey with conventional firearms and begins using assault weapons, which improves his luck considerably. Shortly after Swiper returns home from an extremely successful hunting trip, Bambi shows up at his door with his mother's gunshot carcass. Swiper tries to resist Bambi's tearful pleas, but in the end is convinced that using assault weapons to hunting is too unfair. He then rounds up all his assault weapons and gets rid of them by flushing them down the toilet. When he informs Bambi what he has done, Bambi responds by immediately telling all his deer friends the happy news: now that Swiper no longer have assault weapons to rely on, the deer can begin to seek their revenge. The deer quickly mobilize and head for Swiper. In a subplot, Mr. Krabs denies that he is old, feeling upset, when he overhears a child complaining that his Krabby Patty tastes funny. His mother tells him that it's 'all old and dried out, like that man right there' as she points at Mr. Krabs. This makes Mr. Krabs even more upset, and as the child is going to throw the Patty away, Mr. Krabs extends his arm out and grabs it from the tray. He talks to the Patty, saying that they are two of a kind, and he takes a bite out of the Patty, then pauses and says 'so that's what I taste like?' Woody comes with Knothead and Splinter and asks Mr. Krabs to babysit them while he is in his job as a drug mule. Knotheas says 'we're young, we've got wheels, the world is our oyster!' Mr. Krabs asks them if he can take them on an night out, but Knothead and Splintee think he might cramp their 'style' and they test Mr. Krabs to see if he knows the 'secret cool guy hand shake.' Mr. Krabs simply shakes his hand and says how do you do, and Knotheas says he's in. During their night out, they begin force Mr. Krabs to buy them things they want, and then Mr. Krabs gets angry, and says he is feeling 'like a total barnacle head' and yells at them, saying they don't know what a good time is. He then storms out, and calls Knothead and Splinter lame, nerds, geeks, creeps and babies. He says that even he knows they haven't suggested one cool thing all night. Splinter then says Mr. Krabs is going to miss the panty raid, and suddenly Mr. Krabs is interested. He says to count him in, and they go off. They arrive at a house, and Knothead and Splinter say they score here all the time. Mr. Krabs opens a dresser and pulls out a pair of bloomers, saying they've hit the jackpot. They make a bit too much noise, and wake the home owner, who turns out to be Mr. Krabs' mother. Mr. Krabs gets angry at Knothead and Splinter for not telling him this was his mother's house, and they run off. Mr. Krabs is grounded for the rest of the night, and is escorted to his room by an boy scout. Knothead and Splinter apologize to Mr. Krabs through the window, and Mr. Krabs says he certainly feels younger, as the camera pans to show Mr. Krabs' room as a child. The deer by now have shown up at the Ark Departments en masse, intent on killing Swiper. Swiper tries fending them off with his revolver, but finds it is simply not powerful enough to do the job. Stimpy, carring a hippotamus, emerge at the bottom of the stairs and see the deer attacking everyone. Stimpy panics and decides the best place to hide is the hippotamus's fat ass, and promptly jumps inside. Everybody follow Stimpy's lead, and within moments, the deer find themselves all alone except for the hippotamus. They decide it's not worth the bother anymore, and over Bambi's objections (including his admission that he killed his mother himself), they leave. Cast Transcript Quotes Trivia